Forgotten Hero
by Maximussj
Summary: AU story. Raditz gives up trying to convince Nappa about going to Earth and search for Kakarot. But in place of the saiyan threat against the Z fighters, what shows up to torment the lives of the heroes who were able to stop Piccolo and his son, is a bloodthirsty foe like no other.


**Forgotten Hero**

 **Chapter 1: Mirai Nightmare**

Just an early draft of the beginning and the subtle changes for this new story of Dragonball Z.

A tall, hulking, bold humanoid shouts angrily it seems with himself, pressing buttons nervously on an earpiece like gadget attached to his ear which covers his left eye with a crimson glass screen, but listening over on the other side is the panting Raditz, who is thinking about traveling half a galaxy to pick up his brother Kakarotto on a planet named Earth and how to survive the three vermin looking aliens surrounding him.

– I'm only five minutes late, i'll be there in no time, you and the Prince can start eating without me.

Happy isn't a thing Nappa is with Raditz's development as a warrior, seven years has gone by since he rescued him from the planet _Greipe_ , ordered by Vegeta to take the low class to join the last of his kin under the command of the Prince and the strongest being on the universe, the emperor Frieza, leader of the PTO.

– Raditz almost died on the last mission, and now boasts about getting a zenkai, boosting his power level from as strong as a saibaman to 1500.

– Nappa, leave the weakling alone, he thinks fighting until he's almost dead is the solution for being born a low level warrior.

Although not as strong as Nappa or the Prince, Raditz is still superior to most of Frieza's soldiers, without even using the Oozaru form.

A hurt, hairy humanoid using a black and brown armor approaches the camp fire set up by Nappa, he uses a similar earpiece to that of the bald man, heavy panting can be heard at the boundary of the fire light, but before getting close to the fire as to feel it's welcoming warmth, the wounded man collapses on his knees and hands listening to the message that can be heard on the other two similar earpieces of his companions. A soldier from the Planet Trade Organization sends a request with a new mission directed to the three saiyan warriors, Raditz gives up on Kakarotto for now, to go on his next mission and grow stronger.

––––––––––––––––

Earth's hero takes his son to meet the friends that for so long as five years he hasn't seen, after the defeat of Piccolo Jr., the always smiling has grown accustomed to a quiet life on the mountains with not enough time to train, now he is learning to enjoy spending his time with Chi-chi and Gohan as much as he liked fighting and getting stronger, and the food is just amazing. Approaching a small island on the middle of the ocean there was yellow cloud moving fast, right above the sea cutting waves and leaving dozens of meters of trace behind, on the small portion of land can been seen a small ship expensive enough to realize it could only belong to one person, and besides the ship, there is a small pink house which would be quite odd if it was situated in anyplace else.

edit:piece missing, word, tracking pages

The meeting goes smoothly even though Gohan is too shy meeting new people.

– So, Gohan did you like my friends?

– Yes, they are nice, but i think the turtle man is a little strange.

– HAHAHAHA, Yeah, he is strange, right?! Now that you're bigger we can come often and play after you're done with your daily studies.

– I would like that.

– You and Bulma seemed to get along well.

– She's nice.

The man and his son fly through the sky faster than anyone is able to.

––––––––––––––––

A few months later.

In the darkness, two blue eyes gazing at the entrance door are the only sources of light in the room, but it is as if those eyes could spot every hidden place they wanted to, or even see past it, patiently waiting for something to happen, the owner of those eyes stares at the door for minutes as if he knows something different is there. Outside the room an old man is standing just at the door, hovering his hand above a panel, thinking about his next steps to put his plan in motion, pressing a button on the panel he enters the room.

– Is this my lucky day?

– Yes, you already know your assignment then.

– We're going to kill some folks.

– You'll be going alone on your mission.

– What about the other boys?

– Don't worry about them, worry about getting the job done.

––––––––––––––––

 **Obrigado a todos por lerem.**

 **Thank you for reading this small chapter of my Dragonball Z AU story.**

 **I'm eager to read your review.**

 **Tell me if you already know who the villain shown at the end is.**


End file.
